


Kiss and swallow

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Also fluff, But not me i love them i want to be Youngjae let me be, Everyone is annoyed by markson, Husbands, Inapproperiate behavior, Jaebum told them but will they ever listen?, M/M, Not on my watch, Sexual Tension, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: Crash & Burn; behind the scenesNo need to read the rest of the series, just feed your hunger.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Kiss and swallow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today as my birthday gift. I told myself: write whatever the fuck you want and this is the result.  
> I recommend you to watch [CRA(u)SH AND BURN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbIA-fQGcq0) for better visual experience.

Mark was trying to avoid Jackson at any cost while they were dressing up for the Crash and Burn video performance. Their outfits felt cumbersome with the medals, but they were used to such fashion by now. What was distracting or annoying Mark actually, was Jackson’s attempt to grab at the straps hanging low on his shirt, or the rope-tie he was wearing. He was pulling Mark to himself dominantly with the bedroom eyes, which didn’t escape Jaebeom’s attention, and with a low growl, he warned them to behave. Since nobody wanted to deal with grumpy Jaebeom, Mark has decided to avoid his husband at any cost.

“It’s amusing to watch,” Jinyoung teased him while sipping from his energy drink.

“You know what Park Jinyoung?”

“Enlighten me, EnEn.” He raised his eyebrow, puffing his cheeks with the drink.

Mark made a funny face at which Jinyoung laughed, trying not to spill the Red Bull on himself. It was five members between Mark and Jackson trying to protect Mark from his uncontrollable husband, but now, when everyone _knew_ about their secret marriage, it was even wittier to watch the two men struggling to keep it on a low profile.

“Yien, you should put on your earrings!” Jackson called in Chinese while sitting in front of his mirror and checking every detail of his face.

“Isn’t that a biohazard?” Yugyeom asked in English at which BamBam laughed, “what so funny?”

“I’m forbidding you from talking to me in English!” Mark called in frustration, “it always sounds so insulting.”

“You called us _oppa_ numerous times,” an amused Jinyoung reminded him, “how should I feel about that?”

“Flattered?” Mark smirked at him over his shoulder.

“Yien, stop flirting with GOT5 and come here.” Jackson was looking for the right pair of earrings for his husband when Mark finally broke the seal of iron underwear and climbed on the edge of the table, joining Jackson’s digging adventure in the box.

Jaebeom, by now, was sitting and watching the chaos enroll in front of his eyes. The best way how to keep everything under control was carefully watching and intertwine only when it was a question of life or sex, which was getting closer since Mark was now sitting on the mirror table while Jackson, who evidently thought he’s inconspicuous as he was stroking Mark’s inner thigh.

“Do you think they had sex in our dressing rooms? I mean, at some point, they were alone, right?” Youngjae asked while looking at his phone, “I hope it was not on my table.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Jinyoung cut in and shocked everyone around. He looked up, amused, “if it was yours.” He looked at Youngjae, who rolled his eyes.

“I need a holiday,” the leader sighed, “Mark, can you take me to L.A. with you next year?” it was a weak attempt to steal away the elder’s attention. Mark didn’t even look at him.

“Anywhere you want to go,” Mark responded, putting on his earrings, “with you always.” He smiled.

“What does it mean?” it was the right time for the best friend to pry into the business of his partner in crime, who Jaebeom surely was.

“Just exactly what I said,” Mark giggled happily, ignoring the hand between his thighs as Jackson was stroking him shamelessly.

“Not fair.”

“ _Not fair,_ ” Mark parroted Jinyoung.

At first, Mark tried to ignore the pulling at the tie around his neck, but then Jackson became demanding, and Mark had to rip out the lash from his hand with a stern look that he gave to his husband. He was still slightly amused at how Jackson was challenging his patience. Their gazes met in the middle like two stones sparkling in the collision. Mark pulled away, and with his own grace, he readjusted himself on the table. Jackson watched him as he settled fully on the hardwood and crossed his leg as if they were in a studio full of eager photographers. The natural elegance was pleasing Jackson since the first day he had met Mark. If there was anything Jackson envied, then it was Mark’s body.

Jackson behaved only for three minutes before he started to pull at the shirt string, but this time he wrapped it around his fist and yanked Mark roughly against himself at which Mark almost fell from the table.

“Kiss me, hyung,” Jackson was looking up at his husband, his voice deep and filled with a shameless desire.

Mark felt his body tighten, legs turning into jelly when he heard the suffix being called like that. They were still alone in the room, while their manager was talking to the staff and watching as they prepared the scene. Mark let Jackson pull him closer, so he had to slide down from the table and straddle Jackson until he was sitting on his lap and hovering over his lips. Mark had watched as the makeup artist put layers of balms and lipstick over Jackson’s lips to make them look fuller but still natural. All he wanted now was kissing Jackson hungrily and smear the lipstick across his face. Maybe even get him on his knees and watch the lips get swollen naturally.

“Gaga,” Mark cupped his face gently, holding him and stroking his thumb over Jackson’s bottom lip, “I know better ways how to make your lips look plumper.”

“What?” he whispered with a smirk on his face, “are you gonna kiss me or pull your cock out in front of everyone?”

Mark couldn’t deny he was considering the idea. He bit his bottom hip eagerly while watching Jackson’s reaction. _‘Why not’_ Mark whispered dangerously close to his husband’s lips. Somehow, they forgot they’re not alone in the room. Youngjae, who was still sitting in front of his mirror, had a clear reflection of them, but he uncomfortably lowered his eyes to his phone.

“Would you suck me off in front of everyone?” Mark’s words were almost inaudible for Jackson, so it took him a second to connect the individual letters.

Jackson’s eyes widened at that, “are you that horny?”

“Kiss and swallow,” Mark cupped his face gently and leaned in, only an inch away from Jackson’s face. Their lips were almost brushing, and Jackson’s eyelashes fluttered at the touch. The warm breath and Mark’s cologne was so freaking intoxicated that Jackson’s head naturally started lolling back to give Mark space to do anything he desired. If he wanted to bite Jackson, he was in the game.

“You’re driving me crazy, Jackson _Tuan_ Wang.”

At that, Jackson groaned lowly. It was the right one talking.

“Things I would do to you,” using his hands, Mark cradled his husband’s head closer, his thumb ghosting over his lips.

“Naughty, babe.” Jackson opened his eyes, and the look that greeted him was anything but not innocent.

“You know you like it.” Mark closed the distance between them and pecked Jackson innocently on his lips so he wouldn’t ruin the makeup. Jackson smiled at that sheepishly as he lowered his eyes immediately. He was so _in deep shit_ with Mark, it was impossible.

Unfortunately, their small and _tight_ bubble didn’t last long.

“Now, that’s enough!” Jaebeom stood up from his chair, “untangle yourself and let’s go back to work! Now!”

Mark was always the first that had managed to jump back into reality, not like Jackson, who was still watching him with the bedroom eyes. The last thing Mark wanted was to deal with irritated Jaebeom. He really tried to _untangle_ , but Jackson still had his hand wrapped around the strap of his shirt, “I’d like to, but this kumiho won’t let me.”

Jackson blinked at that, sobering immediately, “who are you calling kumiho?” he tickled Mark’s side.

“Fuck, that’s it!” Jinyoung stood up, “I’m never gonna look at Jackson-hyung again without seeing a kumiho.”

“ _Hey_!” Jackson protested, “I’m not a woman!”

“Whatever, kumiho!”

Mark wrapped his arm around Jackson’s shoulders and kissed his temple, “my _huli-jing._ ” He whispered in Chinese against Jackson’s head, “had turned into a breathtaking man and seduced me. I’m lost.”

Jackson looked up, watching Mark’s eyes as if he was trying to devour him, “I’m supposed to dance over there, Yien. And if anything, _you_ seduced _me._ I still remember how you put my pants down. I treasure the sweats that witnessed it.”

Laughing, Mark brought up Jackson’s fist that was still holding the tie, and kissed it before he started to unwrap the strap from around his fingers, “let’s do our job, _huli-jing,_ and then you can have all of me.”

“Deal.”


End file.
